


La razón

by tsukking (sheerantostyles)



Category: Free!
Genre: Female Momotarou, Female Nitori, Female Relationships, Multi, OVA, Reigisa hints, Universe Travel, idk - Freeform, male relationships, not good with tags, they are also male
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerantostyles/pseuds/tsukking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante el festival de Samezuka, mientras los chicos juegan, reciben una extraña visita.</p><p> -</p><p>''¡Lo siento!'' exclamó Momo levantándose como un rayo para ayudar a la chica.</p><p>''Esta bien, no te preocupes,'' dijo la chica delicadamente, arreglándose la falda, ''yo también estaba distraída.'' Al decir esto, la chica levanto la cabeza y vio a Momo; inmediatamente ahogó un grito y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La razón

Los equipos estaban listos y las reglas, establecidas. Ahora era tiempo de atacar. Tenían sus objetivos claros, pero el principal: ganar.

  
Momo sabía que su oponente (Nitori) intentaría vencerlo a toda costa. Lo que no esperaba era que Rei interviniera e intentara vencerlo valiéndose de unas imágenes de Gou-san (muy listo, por cierto), lo cual habría funcionado si no hubiera sido por Nagisa.

Aún así, esto sirvió para que Momo estuviera más atento que nunca, en un principio había considerado a Nitori como su oponente, pero ahora sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con el resto de los jugadores del equipo contrario.

  
Después de separarse de Nagisa, Momo se adentró en el festival, tal vez en medio de toda la conmoción no lo encontrarían porque había mucha gente allí, _'si,_ ' pensó Momo, _'esta es la mejor op- un momento... ¿¡es esa Gou-san!?'_

  
Momo lo olvidó todo, sus oponentes, el arma, el juego en general, y comenzó a correr hacia Gou. La habría alcanzado si no hubiera sido porque chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

  
''Auch!'' Momo levantó la cabeza para ver a la persona que había obstaculizado su paso y-

  
¡Una chica! Había chocado con una chica. Ella se encontraba en el suelo y ahora estaba intentando levantarse.

  
''¡Lo siento!'' exclamó Momo levantándose como un rayo para ayudar a la chica. ''Lo siento, es que no estaba mirando por donde iba,'' dijo Momo en voz baja.

  
''Esta bien, no te preocupes,'' dijo la chica delicadamente, arreglándose la falda, ''yo también estaba distraída.'' Al decir esto, la chica levanto la cabeza y vio a Momo; inmediatamente ahogó un grito y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

  
Momo también estaba bastante asombrado. ¿Quién era esa chica? Tenía el cabello gris hasta los hombros, era un poco más bajita que él, tenía unos grandes ojos azules, además portaba un lunar justo debajo de la comisura de su ojo derecho y, lo más sorprendente de todo, tenía puesto el uniforme de Samezuka, (es decir... ¿¡QUE?! Samezuka era una escuela solo de hombres...), pero... ella era hermosa... y delicada...

  
''Umm, ¿Momo?'' Susurró la chica con inseguridad.

  
''¿Me conoces?'' Preguntó Momo atónito. La verdad... era un poco extraño, ella se parecía mucho a... ''Nitori-senpai?''

  
''¡Oh! ¡Momo eres tu! Pero tu... eres un chico,'' dijo ella casi gritando.

  
''¿Eh? De qué hablas, tu eres una CHICA,'' dijo Momo señalándola, como si no fuera lo suficientemente evidente, ''¿Cómo sucedió esto? Es decir, tu eres una chica... pero tu eres un chico.'' Replicó Momo (tan razonable como siempre.)

  
''¿Pero qué dices?'' Preguntó Nitori desconcertada, ''TU eres un CHICO y siempre has sido una chica, es decir, estudiamos en Samezuka, una escuela para chicas,'' dijo señalando su uniforme.

  
''Si, estudiamos en Samezuka, una escuela de chicos,'' respondió Momo. Fue entonces cuando Nitori miró a su alrededor y casi se desmaya, el lugar estaba lleno de chicos con lo que parecía ser la versión masculina de su propio uniforme, de hecho, reconoció a algunas personas que tenían la misma estructura física de las chicas de Samezuka, solo que, extrañamente, eran chicos.

  
''Momo...-kun... ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que chocáramos?'' Preguntó Nitori tratando de calmarse y de ser razonable.

  
''Bueno, estábamos jugando,'' repondió Momo mostrando su arma, ''con los chicos de Iwatobi.''

  
Nitori suspiró, ''yo también estaba jugando,'' señaló su arma tirada en el suelo, ''con las chicas de Iwatobi.''

  
Desconcertados, ambos se miraron por un rato antes de tomar una decisión.

  
''Busquemos a Ai,'' sugirió Nitori, ''bueno... al chico, tu sabes, a _tu_ Ai,'' continuó Nitori buscando las palabras apropiadas para hacerse entender.

  
Momo soltó una risilla y asintió, entonces ambos comenzaron a correr por la academia, buscando a Nitori... al chico.

  
''Oye, umm... Ai-san,'' susurró Momo. Nitori lo miró con un gesto interrogatorio ante la mención de su nombre. ''Umm... tu... te ves bastante guapa como una chica.'' Ante las palabra de Momo ambos se sonrojaron sin parar de correr.

  
Nitori rió, ''Tu también te ves muy apuesto como un chico, Momo-kun.'' Momo sonrió, aún con las mejillas rojas, y tras un momento de duda, se decidió y tomo la mano de Nitori, quién apartó la vista, pero apretó la mano de Momo mientras corrían.

 

\--/--

  
Habían corrido por toda la escuela, y no pudieron encortar a Nitori... al chico, por ninguna parte. Pudieron ver a otros jugadores, pero se escondieron de ellos para evitar cualquier pregunta. Ahora se encontraban sentados en una banca, cerca del edificio de los dormitorios.

  
''Ugh, en donde puede estar Nitori-senpai,'' preguntó Momo exasperado.

  
''No lo sé, aún nos queda un lugar por buscar, pero... ¿Momo-kun? He pensado en algo,'' Respondió Ai igualmente exasperada y algo preocupada. ''Tal vez, no lo sé, no sé si podría llegar a suceder, bueno, de hecho nada de esto tiene sentido pero, qué tal si cambié lugares con tu Ai y ahora él esta con las chicas?''

  
Momo lo pensó por un rato, ''Podría ser, vamos a buscar a Nitori-senpai en los jardines detrás del edificio y si no lo encontramos, entonces busquemos a Rin-senpai.''

  
Nitori asintió, ''esta bien, Momo-kun, estoy de acuerdo.''

  
Entonces, se pararon de la banca y comenzaron a caminar hacia el jardín con las manos entrelazadas. Aun que ninguno de ellos lo decía, les daba seguridad estar juntos de esa manera, (sin mencionar que Momo estaba muriendo por esa chica, tal vez si no se encontraran en aquella situación ya le habría recitado toda una lista de sus animales favoritos incluyendo datos curiosos acerca de ellos.)

  
Al llegar al jardín, encontraron algo inesperado. Haruka y Rin estaban apuntando el uno al otro con sus armas, mientras que el resto de los chicos estaban alrededor de ellos, aparentemente ya habían perdido. Así que solo quedaban Haruka, Rin, Momo y Ai dentro del juego, el ultimo no parecía estar por ningún lado.

  
Entonces, Rin y Haruka dispararon al tiempo, el ambiente se tensó por un instante mientras el agua viajaba por el aire directamente hacia su respectivo oponente. Rin, se movió para un lado, evadiendo el agua, pero Haruka se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos, recibiendo el impacto de lleno sobre su rostro y su pecho, así, en un momento, Haruka se encontraba empapado por el agua que Rin había disparado en su dirección.

  
Antes de que cualquiera de los espectadores pudiera asimilar lo que había acabado de ocurrir y pronunciar palabra, Momo fue incapaz de controlar sus impulsos, y desde donde estaba escondido, tras los matorrales, gritó, ''¿QUÉ?''

  
Al mismo tiempo, una voz femenina exclamó lo mismo desde otro lado del claro, en los matorrales, del lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Momo.

  
Nitori ahogó un grito, se levanto como un rayo y salió de su escondite lo más rápido que pudo, halando a Momo con ella y, efectivamente exponiéndolos al grupo de jugadores. Justo al otro lado del claro, Momo pudo ver a Nitori, a _su_ Nitori con la mano entrelazada a la de una chica, quién portaba un uniforme de Samezuka idéntico al de Ai-san, además, tenía el cabello largo y rojizo, recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran de color miel y era extrañamente parecida a...

  
''Momo-san?'' preguntó Ai-san con inseguridad y sorpresa. La chica al otro lado del claro asintió y ambas salieron corriendo hacia el centro del claro arrastrando a los anonadados chicos con ellas, allí se abrazaron con fuerza y Momo-san gritó alegremente un mantra de 'Ai-sanpai' mientras que Ai-san reía aliviada.

  
Decir que el grupo de nadadores estaba desconcertado era una atenuación, estaban tan confundidos que ninguno de ellos podía articular palabra. Su confusión creció aún más y se convirtió en sorpresa cuando Momo-san se alejó un poco de Ai-san y le dio un delicado y corto beso en los labios. Momo y Nitori, quienes estaban junto a ellas, se sonrojaron y ocultaron sus rostros detrás de sus manos.

  
Fue Nagisa quién rompió el silencio y gritó con los ojos brillantes de emoción mientras corría hacia ellas, ''¡AAH que lindas, Ai-chan, Momo-chan, ¡¡Que adorables!!'' al llegar frente a ellas comenzó a tocarles las puntas del cabello, a lo cual, Ai-san ahogo un grito e intentó esconderse detrás de Momo-san, mientras la ultima reía.

  
Makoto se acercó a Nagisa y lo tomo por los hombros. ''Nagisa, para.''

  
Nagisa se alejó un poco haciendo un puchero. Entonces, fue Rin quién hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente, ''¿Qué está pasando?'' Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, y al no obtener respuesta alguna, miraron a las chicas, quienes parecían tan confundidas como ellos.

  
Cuando por fin consiguieron calmarse un poco y asimilar la situación, todos hicieron un circulo en el claro y se sentaron en el suelo. Nadie parecía tener la capacidad para preguntar algo, así que fue Rei quien comenzó con las preguntas. ''¿Cómo llegaron aquí?''

''Bueno,'' comenzó Ai-san, nerviosa e insegura por la atención que estaba recibiendo, ''nunca nos fuimos, nosotras estudiamos acá.''

 

''Pero, esta es una escuela para chicos.'' Replicó Sousuke aún más confundido que antes.

 

''No es cierto,'' dijo Momo-san, ''es una escuela de chicas. Donde Ai-senpai y yo estudiamos, todas somos chicas, ustedes también son chicas,'' dijo Momo-san pensativa, lo cual causó que los demás se exaltaran, ''es bastante extraño, solo he visto chicos hoy, como si hubiéramos viajado a un mundo en donde todos son chicos, o a un lugar en donde todas se disfrazaron de hombres, verdad ¿Ai-senpai?'' Preguntó Momo-san a Ai-san, quien se encontraba sentada junto a ella, muy muy cerca. Ai-san asintió.

  
''Eso es lo más probable,'' musitó Rei para si mismo, absorto en sus pensamientos, ''que ustedes hayan venido de un universo alternativo con géneros opuestos,''entonces, frunció el ceño, ''pero es extraño, porque para mantener el equilibrio entre los universos Mikoshiba-kun y Nitori-kun, debieron haberse transportado al otro universo... como un intercambio.'' Rei sacudió su cabeza, y volvió a mirar a las chicas. ''Bien, ¿cuándo se dieron cuenta de que estaban aquí?''

  
''Umm, cuando me encontré con Momo-kun.'' Respondió Ai-san.

  
''¡Oh! Yo me encontré con Nitori-kun,'' dijo Momo-san, con su característico entusiasmo.

  
''Entiendo,'' dijo Rei, antes de formular la siguiente pregunta. ''¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan haber hecho antes de encontrarlos?''

  
''Eh,'' comenzó Momo-san tocando su cabello, ''yo estaba con Nagisacchi, y estábamos jugando con las pistolas de agua, después nos separamos e iba de camino al festival, entonces, me encontré con Nitori-kun.'' Cuando terminó de hablar, Momo-san, para la sorpresa de nadie, comenzó a escarbar el pasto frente a ella con... dedicación. Mientras tanto, Nagisa tenía una mirada indescriptible, entre pensativo y entusiasmado. (Obviamente imaginando como se vería versión chica.)

  
Rei asintió y miró a Ai-san, esperando su respuesta. ''Yo estaba con Rei-san,'' dijo Ai-san, a lo cuál, Rei intentó disimular su cara de horror al imaginarse como una chica, ''y ambas estábamos intentando engañar a Momo-san de alguna manera para que saliera de los arbustos y poderle disparar. Pero entonces, Nagisa-san no lo permitió y ellas salieron corriendo, entonces, Rei-san y yo decidimos separarnos.''

  
''¡Oh woah! ¡Es lo mismo que nosotros estábamos haciendo!'' Exclamó Nagisa.

  
''Así es, tal como lo sospechaba,'' dijo Rei sonriendo como si hubiera descifrado un enigma, ''es un universo con géneros opuestos.'' Dijo en voz alta y clara.

  
''¡Ohh! Rei-chan, que inteligente,'' dijo Nagisa sonriendo.

  
''Y ahora, ¿cómo se van a devolver?'' Pregunto Haruka para la sorpresa de todos, quién hasta el momento había estado en silencio, escuchando.

  
''Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de que sirva, pero pensé en algo que podría funcionar.'' Dijo Rei, ahora con voz confiada y mirada intelectual. ''Terminemos el juego.''

  
''¿Qué? ¿Y eso en qué va a ayudar?'' Preguntó Sousuke con incredulidad. Usualmente, el chico era callado y no participaba mucho, pero le molestaba ver a Rei tan seguro de si mismo, sin que nadie lo cuestionara frente a una situación como esta.

  
Rei suspiró y acomodó sus gafas. ''Verás, solo es una teoría, pero como ellas llegaron cuando el juego inició, tal vez desparezcan cuando el juego termine.''

  
''¿Y si no funciona?'' Preguntó Rin, cuestionando también a Rei al escuchar a Sousuke.

  
''Pues, ya pensaremos en algo más,'' dijo Makoto, respaldando a Rei al notar el tono de voz de Rin. ''Hasta ahora, es el mejor... y bueno, el único plan que tenemos.''

  
Rin miró alrededor del grupo y dijo, ''pero solo quedamos los tres,'' y señalo a Momo, a Nitori y a él mismo. ''¿Cómo vamos a integrar a las chicas?''

  
''Ellas son ellos.'' Dijo Haruka en voz monótona. Como aquello no tenía sentido Makoto sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente y explicando para el grupo.

  
''Es decir, ellas juegan con ellos, como si fueran solo uno, porque son la misma persona.'' Agregó.

  
Rin asintió, finalmente entendiendo. ''Está bien, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?'' Preguntó Rin a sus kouhai.

  
Momo y Nitori... y sus otras versiones, se miraron entre si y asintieron. Entonces, Momo y su opuesta se levantaron y corrieron a refugiarse tras un matorral, mientras que Nitori y su opuesta corrían hacia un edificio.

  
Tras el matorral, los dos Momos se miraban sin saber que decir. Era la primera vez que estaban solos y así de cerca.

  
''Oye Momo, '' inició la chica, ''¿saldrías conmigo?'' preguntó al chico.

  
Cualquier persona se habría escandalizado, pero el chico estaba tranquilo. Claro, ellos eran la misma persona, así que basicamente pensaban de igual forma, por lo tanto Momo entendió completamente la pregunta.

  
Momo miró a la chica por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, como evaluandola, después toco el largo cabello de la chica, y su delicado rostro. Pasado un rato dijo, ''si, eres bonita, aun que me gustaría más salir con Ai-san, ella es muy linda.'' Sonrió ampliamente, ''¿y qué dices tu? ¿saldrías conmigo?''

  
La chica lo observó un momento, toco los brazos de Momo, y por último, levanto su camisa para mirar el abdomen del chico, evaluando su figura. ''Mmm, si, saldría contigo, pero...'' soltó una carcajada, ''naturalmente, me agradaría más salir con Nitori-kun.'' Entonces, Momo también comenzó a reír. Creerían que por tener géneros distintos pensarían al menos un poquito diferente, pero era como si ambos estuvieran hablando con un espejo. Lo cual, probablemente no era nada diferente a hablar entre ellos.

  
Tras un segundo de mirarse sin decir nada, ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo, sabiendo lo que iba a decir el otro, sabiendo que, de hecho, iban a decir lo mismo. ''Nitori es adorable,'' dijeron. Y rieron de nuevo.

  
\--/--

  
Detrás del edificio, los dos Nitoris estaban planeando una forma para ganarle a Momo. Pero entonces, despues de vacilar un momento, Nitori le preguntó a la chica ''Ai-san, tu besaste a Momo-san en el jardín hace un rato, ¿porqué?''

  
La chica miró a Nitori con una expresión confundida y respondió en el mismo tono, ''bueno, pues, Momo-san es mi novia,'' dijo la chica y se sonrojó un poco. Nitori abrió los ojos como platos, notoriamente sorprendido, y ante esta reacción la chica frunció en ceño y dijo, ''no lo entiendo, Rei-kun dijo que había venido a un universo igual pero con géneros opuestos, así que pensé que todo sería igual aquí, pero te ves alarmado, como si no lo supieras. ¿Acaso tu no estás saliendo con Momo-kun?''

  
Nitori negó con la cabeza, ''A Momo-kun le gusta Gou-san.''

  
''¿Gou-san? Ah, ¿el hermano de Rin-senpai?'' Nitori asintió; la chica negó con la cabeza y continuó hablando. ''Bueno, es cierto que Momo-san piensa que Gou-san es atractivo, pero no es nada serio, me refiero a que no siente nada por él. Además, yo le gusto,'' la chica rió, ''después de todo soy su novia.''

  
''Oh, entiendo,'' dijo Nitori. ''A mi también me gusta Momo-kun,'' confesó Nitori después de un rato de considerar si decirle o no a la chica, pero al final decidió hacerlo, después de todo, eran la misma persona.

  
La chica sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa amplia y genuina, como si estuviera esperando aquella respuesta de Nitori. ''Pues, invitalo a salir, ¿qué esperas?'' Lo animó la chica.

  
''Si, tienes razón, lo haré.'' Dijo el chico con determinación y entusiasmo, el cual probablemente la chica le había contagiado. Usualmente Nitori no se atrevería a hacerlo, pero la chica que estaba frente a él, quien despedía un aire de confianza, era la prueba palpable de que era posible que Momo sintiera lo mismo por él, además, ¿qué daño haría intentarlo?

  
\--/--

  
Ambos Momos estaban corriendo junto a las canchas de tenis cuando los vieron, ambos Nitoris estaban corriendo del otro lado de la cancha y en la misma dirección que Momo, por lo que les daban la espalda y no los veían. Momo miró a la chica y ambos sonrieron con picardía, corriendo más rápido para alcanzar a sus oponentes; y entonces sucedieron muchas cosas al tiempo.

  
Cuando estuvieron a una distancia adecuada para disparar, ambos Nitoris se voltearon justo a tiempo para ver como Momo y la chica les disparaban, pero no se escucharon solo dos disparos, sino cuatro.

  
Ai-san cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que Momo-san. Momo se dio la vuelta al sentir el impacto del agua contra su espalda, y encontró a Rin con una pistola en cada mano, apuntando justo al lugar donde Momo se encontraba.

  
Eso significaba que el equipo de Rin había ganado. Nitori, Makoto, Rei y Rin, saltaron y gritaron al darse cuenta de su victoria, mientras que Momo, Nagisa y Sousuke (aun que intentara de disimularlo) se lamentaban. Entre tanto, Haruka seguía tan indiferente como siempre, lo que le permitió percatarse del cambio en el campo de juego.

  
''Desaparecieron,'' dijo Haruka en voz alta, a lo cual, el resto de los jugadores lo miraron desconcertados, ''Nitori-san y Mikoshiba-san desaparecieron.'' Entonces, todos se dieron cuenta de que las chicas ya no estaban junto a su respectivo contrario. En vez de eso, solo habían cuatro pequeños charcos de agua en la cancha, única indicación de que las chicas habían estado allí.

  
''¡Funcionó!'' Exclamó Nagisa, ''¡Rei-chan, tenías razón, funcionó!''

  
Rei asintió con una gran sonrisa, tras comprobar que estaba en lo cierto, pero esta desapareció después de unos segundos y dijo más para él que para el resto, ''me pregunto por qué habrán venido.''

  
La verdad, ninguno tenía una respuesta clara a esa pregunta, por lo cual, nadie en el grupo de nadadores se molesto por responder. Como ya era tarde y el sol comenzaba a ponerse, el grupo de amigos decidió ir a pasar el rato junto a la fogata del festival. Después de todo, estaban mojados y cansados, aun que estaban de acuerdo en que había sido un día largo y memorable.

  
Pero para Nitori y Momo era diferente, para ellos significaba un nuevo comienzo. Así que cuando el grupo avanzó hacia el lugar de la fogata, Nitori detuvo a Momo y lo llevó a los jardines, que ahora se encontraban vacíos.

  
''Momo-kun,'' dijo Nitori un poco nervioso, ''hoy fue un día divertido.''

  
Momo asintió, ''si, lo sé, y también extraño; no esperaba para nada ver a nuestras versiones femeninas,'' dijo, con el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

  
''Yo tampoco, pero umm, estuve hablando un poco con Ai, no conmigo mismo, sino con la chica, tu sabes, aun que, supongo que ella y yo somos la misma persona ¿no? así que igual estaría hablando con-''

  
Momo rió ante el parloteo de Nitori, lo cual causó que Nitori se detuviera súbitamente. ''Si, entiendo Nitori-senpai.''

  
''Lo siento, Momo-kun. Bueno, entonces estaba hablando con ella y... no sé, supongo que me aclaró unas cuantas cosas, así que me gustaría preguntarte, umm...'' Nitori estaba temblando débilmente, y su respiración se había vuelto agitada con cada palabra dicha, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando. Así que inhalo profundamente y dijo, ''Momotarou-kun, durante este año hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y- y me agrada estar contigo y... tu me gustas mucho así que me preguntaba si quieres salir conmigo.''

  
La ultima frase había sido dicha tan rápido que fue casi imposible de entender. Nitori había tomado las manos de Momo y lo miraba a los ojos con tanta admiración y algo que se asemejaba al miedo que Momo era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Así que cuando Nitori terminó su pequeño discurso, Momo sonrió; la sonrisa más cálida y genuina que Nitori había visto en él. ''Si, Nitori-senpai, me gustaría mucho,'' dijo con calma intentando disimular su emoción.

  
Y sin decir más Momo se acercó a él y lo besó, corto y firme, solo un toque de labios, pero con un gran significado. Nitori se sorprendió ante tal gesto pero devolvió el beso mientras sonreía internamente y pensaba, _'así que por esta razón viniste, ¿verdad Ai?'_

  
En otro universo, con géneros opuestos, una chica lo escuchó y sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa. Solo que la fandom necesita más Momotori en español, ehh.  
> Dejen Kudos y comenten si les gusto... y si no también, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptada.  
> Gracias!!


End file.
